Against All Odds
by flashpenguin
Summary: It's the night before the wedding and JJ gets a visit from the last person she expects. But as Hotch lays out the reasons why she shouldn't walk down the aisle, JJ stands firm. But when tragedy strikes, will she be able to move forward now that she's pregnant with his child?
1. Chapter 1

_I was sitting at work last night when this song came on the radio. I could see Hotch confronting JJ before the wedding and pointing out all the reasons why she should say no to Will. But a woman's heart can be a tough nut to crack when she is blinded by love._

_I don't own Criminal Minds. If I did, I would dispose of Will so I could allow myself to watch the next season._

_Song prompt: "Against All Odds" by Phil Collins._

**Against All Odds**

JJ pushed the hair back from her face and set her purse down on the table beside the door. It had a been a long week with bank robberies and almost losing Will and Henry; now she was getting married in the morning. Yawning, she rubbed her eyes. It hadn't been in her plans to go out with the girls, but since her mother was taking care of Henry, and the guys from MPD were taking Will out to celebrate, she thought it couldn't hurt. Strip clubs were definitely not her scene.

Now she was bone tired. A bath sounded so inviting. Heading toward the hall, she nearly jumped out of her skin by the sudden pounding on the front door. Rushing over, she checked the peephole.

Throwing the deadbolts, she opened the door. "Hotch…"

"We need to talk," he stated dispassionately.

"What about?" She shrugged. There was no reason for the BAU Chief to be on her doorstep this late in the evening.

"Let me in." It wasn't a request.

Surprised by the command, JJ stepped back and let him in. "I was going to go to bed early to get ready for tomorrow."

"When were you going to tell me?" he asked as his dark brown eyes focused on her.

She bit her lip. "About what?"

"Don't play stupid with me, Jennifer; I know you better than that! When did you know that you and Will were going to get married?"

JJ tossed back her hair. "I didn't know that I needed to get your approval," she countered back. Crossing her arms over her breasts, she took a stance that dared him to defy her.

"I'm not saying that you need approval to throw your life away. I just thought you might have come to me before you made a decision that will forever alter your life," he said.

"I am not _throwing _my life away. I am marrying Will because I love him," she stated firmly.

Hotch raised his eyebrow. "Do you? Because five months ago you were ready to kick him out of your life for good."

"Things change."

"Like the decisions based on emotions when life throws you a curve," he pointed out. "Yeah, I know all about that."

Her blue eyes sparked with anger. "I have the right to change my mind."

"Even if that decision is the wrong one?"

JJ took a step forward. "Who are you to tell me what decision I make the right or wrong one? Your track record isn't exactly pristine."

Hotch sighed. "And that is why I can say that you are making the wrong decision by marrying Will."

"Why?" she demanded.

"Why what?"

"Why is it a bad decision?" She spread her hands wide. "You come over to my home and drop this and what…? Do you expect me to say: Oh wow! You're right! Thanks, Hotch!"

Hotch stayed quiet.

"Why?" she repeated.

The seconds ticked by like minutes as the air crackled between them. In the distance, the phone rang.

"You should get that," Hotch said.

"That's why I have a machine. Now answer my question." Her eyes narrowed into slits as she continued to stare him down.

"It's a bad decision because he isn't right for you," he began.

"What did you do, profile him?" she spat.

"No. I profiled you. I've watched how you've changed since you've been around Will La Montange. I see how he makes you jump thru hoops and the demands he puts on you." Hotch watched as JJ's eyes held his, then broke away. "Have you forgotten all those times he demanded that you quit the FBI? Do remember how he made you choose between being a parent or a profiler?"

"He was going thru a hard time," JJ excused. "He wanted to be with me…I was…making it hard for us to be a couple."

"You were the one flying down there every chance you got to be with him. How many times did he fly up here to be with you?" Hotch asked.

"We get more time off than he does."

"And what about the three times he asked you to marry him but you turned him down?" he reminded her.

JJ pushed a lock of hair from her face. "Things were crazy. Haley…the hearing…my transfer…it all happened so suddenly…"

"You could have married him while you were at the State Department. So, why didn't you?" Hotch took a step toward her.

"I wasn't ready."

"And what about how he endangered Henry's life by withholding medication so you would have to rush home?" Hotch's voice softened with each step he took.

"He was…" JJ searched for the right words, "…angry at me for choosing the team over our sick son."

"You could have called in and told me that Henry was ill and you needed to spend time with him. You more than had the days on the books. But you didn't, why?"

JJ shook her head. "Henry had just seen the doctor and he had the medication…"

"Why didn't you want to stay with your son?" Hotch asked again. This time he emphasized each word.

JJ swallowed. "Because I needed to get out the house and away from Will!" she yelled. "Okay? Are you happy? I chose the team over my son and I almost lost him! I have had to live with that guilt every single day!" Her chest heaved as emotions threatened to overwhelm her. "Then I almost lost him again. What was I supposed to do when Will asked me to marry him?"

"You could have said no."

"Henry wants a father!"

"Henry has a father."

"Henry asked me to marry Will and make him his real daddy. I couldn't turn my son down."

"But you can put yourself thru eternal hell?" Hotch quipped.

"Henry deserves to be happy," JJ said.

"And you don't? What about what you want, Jennifer?"

With the back of her hand, she wiped a tear off her cheek. "I'm a parent; my child's needs come first," she protested.

Hotch nodded. "I know that, but what they want and need shouldn't dictate your happiness. Twenty years from now when Henry is gone, is he still going to run your life?"

"That's not fair!"

"I know about fairness…hell, I've lived on the opposite end of the spectrum more than once. But I also know that you can't let someone guilt you into things. Haley used to do that to me," he admitted.

"What do you mean?"

"Guilting me because I worked a job she didn't approve of. More than once she would call the office demanding that I drop whatever I was doing to rush home. Sometimes Jack wasn't even ill; she just wanted to see where my loyalties lie." He let his words sink in. "The worst one was when she claimed that Jack had a rare disease and wouldn't tell me what it was." He let out a heavy breath full of sadness and frustration.

"Was Jack really ill?" JJ breathed. Her eyes wide with fear.

"No. Haley wanted to see how far she could push me. And this…this is exactly what Will is doing to you. Jennifer, you deserve someone who will treat you and your job with respect…"

"Who?" her voice cracked. "You?"

"I…" Hotch paused. "I'm seeing Beth."

"Yeah, and Morgan is pining for PG, while Rossi hooks back up with Strauss," she stated matter of fact.

"Jennifer…"

"And let's not forget that Reid has his nose in a book," she continued uninterrupted. "So, I guess my chances of find a good man are not good."

"It's not like that," he protested.

"It is like that. I'm set to walk down the aisle with Will tomorrow. I can't back out. My mother is here and the team will be there." She pressed two fingers to her forehead to try and ward off the headache that threatened to come on.

"I can't let you do this."

"I don't have a choice. He loves me."

"Does he love your job?" he argued. "Is he going to accept what you do?"

"He says he can. He says that he can learn to like it."

"And if he doesn't, then what? Now you're married to him. It's not as easy to walk out of the door when vows bind you to one another. What happens when he puts his foot down and says that as your husband he forbids you to leave on a case? Then what are you doing to do? Defy him? Obey him?"

"Hotch…don't do this," she whispered.

"Don't do what? Point out the truth?" he retorted smartly. "So, everything is great and the wedding is wonderful. You have a beautiful honeymoon. But after all the glow wears off and life settles down, there will come that morning when the phone rings and you have to leave for Oregon or Montana to rescue a child or stop a serial killer."

"I know this!" she flared. "I've thought it over a hundred times. I will cross that bridge when I come to it."

"And what about the bridge you are going to have to cross when Will's job puts him in the line of fire again. His job has more risks than yours…"

JJ covered her face with her hands. "I know! God, I know! I don't need you to point this out to me! I hate that Will is a cop and that he works in DC! That's his choice!"

"And the FBI is yours!" Hotch stated. "I'm pointing out the hypocrisy here! Can't you see it?"

"Maybe I don't want to see it! Maybe I deserve to be happy! I want to come home to someone every night who is happy to see me! I want to be held and loved! Is that too much to ask?" she shouted.

"It's not too much, but make sure it's with the right person."

JJ blinked back her tears while staring down the man she admired and trusted…maybe even more than the man she was going to marry.

"That's rich coming from you."


	2. Chapter 2

_Well, here is my version of the night before the wedding. Yeah, yeah…Will is getting sloppy seconds. Oh well. Not sure if this is going to continue. I have a few other things on my plate at the moment. But we'll see if the characters decide to talk to me._

**Against All Odds**

"That's rich, coming from you." JJ's insult hung in the air.

"There is more to a marriage than fulfilling an emotional need," Hotch replied. "I'm just saying that you should step back and look at things after the adrenaline rush wears off."

"There is no 'adrenaline rush'. Will asked me to marry him, but I turned him down," she said defensively. "Now I'm ready."

"Really?" he challenged.

"You doubt me?" she snorted. "I thought you were a better profiler than that." She stood with her hands on her hips. "Okay, go ahead, Mr. Hotshot Profiler - profile me and tell me what is really going on."

Hotch stepped up so he was face to face with her. "Don't make me do this, Jen…"

"Afraid that you might be wrong?" she chided.

He considered her remark. He let out his breath in a long stream. There was no way he could win. But he was going to give it his best shot.

"You don't want to marry Will," he started, "…you want to make your mother happy. You want Henry to be legitimate. There is something inside of you that is unable to trust, and that is why you tend to wear your heart on your sleeve. You are pretty good at hiding your deep dark secrets from the team, but your emotions betray you. You store things, but you don't know how to compartmentalize. That is why you despise confrontation and when push comes to shove, you become passive-aggressive."

"Like you."

He nodded. "Like me. You didn't turn Will down because you don't want to marry him; you turned him down because you don't want to be tied down. You don't want to be told what to do. You got your scholarship on your own, and you went to school and paid for it. You had to prove that you could make it in the FBI. Then you had to do the things that people demanded you do. You managed to push back every single time. You go for what you want - like coming back to the BAU and becoming a profiler."

"Will loves me," she stated simply.

"I am sure he does. All I'm saying is be real careful about the decisions you make on a whim. Those are the ones that decide what path your life is going to take," Hotch said.

"Like the one you made coming here?" she asked.

"I needed to get things off my chest if I was going to show up tomorrow."

JJ pondered Hotch's assessment of her life. "I'm a little scared," she finally admitted.

"You have every right to be scared," he agreed. "Marriage is a huge step. It changes everything…and everyone." He gave a small smile. "I am very sure that you and Will can make this work."

Hotch looked at his watch and sighed. He had just planned on dropping by and speaking his mind before he went to pick up Jack.

"I think I've said everything I needed to…I should go now." He turned toward the door. "I'll see you tomorrow." Turning the knob, he started to walk out. Suddenly he stopped and turned around. "No."

JJ looked perplexed. "What? No to what?"

"I can't leave like this. This is…" he shook his head, "…this is wrong. I can't let you marry Will without knowing for sure that you love him."

JJ licked her lips. "I love Will."

"Prove it."

"I'm not following…"

"Kiss me," he interrupted.

"I don't think that is going to prove anything, Hotch," she shook her head, but she didn't back away.

"What are you afraid of?" he challenged and took another step toward her.

"Nothing. I'm getting married."

Hotch's eyes darkened. "But you're not married yet."

"You should go…" Her words were stopped as Hotch covered her mouth with his. Pulling her close, Hotch molded her slight figure to his, while his tongue eased her lips apart and ducked inside. He could taste the remnants of the tart wine she had had with the girls, and it only made the fire inside burn hotter. Moaning low, he weaved his hands in JJ's blonde locks and deepened the kiss.

JJ couldn't think. One second she was stating every reason for marrying Will, and the next, she was kissing Aaron Hotchner as though she might never get the chance again. She felt him pull her close. And when his tongue demanded entrance, she let him in. Wildly their tongues mated as their hand groped and sought out flesh under the clothing.

She had seen part of what his clothes had concealed, but now that her hands were actually caressing his rock hard abs, she had to remember to breathe. How could something be so hard and soft at the same time? She tired to think, but his hands were busy releasing the buttons on her blouse.

She felt the cool air on her skin and then her face as he moved his head down toward her breasts. Closing her eyes, she weaved her fingers in his dark hair as he closed his lips over the satin covered nipple. She didn't try to hide the groan that came out as somewhere between a prayer and a plea.

"Aaron…"

Standing up, Hotch picked her up in his arms. "Bedroom." It was a one word request.

"At the end of the hall."

Without another word, Hotch briskly carried her to the bedroom. Laying her on the bed, Hotch took a moment to look at her. He wanted her - always had from the first minute he had touched her hand - he had dreamt about her and pushed down the fantasies when he was tempted to stray. Then she had moved in with Will and bore his child. But still he had held out hope.

Now he was loving her, but he had to know for sure.

"Jen…"

She pulled his head down to hers and kissed him with all the passion she had been holding in for seven years. Never had she wanted a man the way she wanted Aaron Hotchner. Yes, she had Will, and she was going to wear his ring, but there had always been something missing when he touched her. They had great sex, but it always seemed so…boring.

Foreplay was something she fooled herself into doing. Will tried, but he didn't have the same touch as Hotch did when it came to the simple removal of her skirt. If she had any complaints, it was that he was taking too long to join her in bed.

Hotch glanced down at JJ's naked body and drew in a sharp breath. His dream was about to become a reality. All he had to do was reach out his hand and touch her and then he could make her his.

Hesitantly, he reached out his hand toward her. It was grasped firmly in hers and he was pulled closer...closer…

Time stopped as he drank from her body. The secret of everything he ever wanted to know about moving on and loving again was in her arms…her eyes…her kisses. He only had one night to make her his.

Moving over her, he rested the weight of his desire on her thigh as his hands fondled and stroked her. He needed to hear her call his name. He needed to push her over the edge of no return. He wanted to make it so good that there would be no regrets come morning. Faster his fingers stroked and dipped into her liquid heat. He could feel her move and arch under his ministrations. She was almost there.

Then he heard his name on a sob as her body convulsed from an intense orgasm. Using his thumb, he brushed the tear away.

"It's okay," he soothed as he positioned himself between her legs. Gently he probed her. _So tight_, his mind screamed. _Even tighter than Haley…_ He banished all thoughts of his late ex as he waited for JJ's invite.

Softly she moved the hair from Hotch's forehead. She really loved this man….probably more than she would ever admit.

"What?" he asked as JJ's eyes filled with tears. _Oh God, don't let her have regrets. Please!_

"You're smiling," she whispered.

Hotch dipped his head and kissed her as he made them one.  
*****

Hotch looked at his watch as he quietly pulled on his slacks. JJ was fast asleep in the bed. Curled up on the far edge, partially wrapped in a sheet, her blonde hair spread on the pillow. Moonlight streamed from the window pane to land on her face. She was smiling even in her sleep. He hoped that her dreams were good ones.

Buttoning his dress shirt, he slipped on his shoes. He threw the tie around his neck - there was no need to do it up to get Jack from Jessica's.

Turning toward the bedroom door, he paused and turned around. He was so tempted to crawl back into bed and let Will find him there in the morning. He wanted to show that he was the one that JJ had chosen. He wanted to make one night into a lifetime of nights.

But he couldn't.

The reasonable part of him knew that it would backfire and they could lose everything…even the friendship that they had crossed the line of.

_You sanctimonious bastard,_ Haley's voice rang in his ears. _You always take the high road and run. Instead of staying and fighting, you leave. You left me, and now you're leaving her. You never change._

Shaking his head, he turned the knob and left the room. Making his way across the living room to the front door, he wondered if he should leave a note. Then he thought better of it. What if Will came home?

He wanted to think that a miracle could happen and she could come back to him. But what were the odds on that? He still had so many things he wanted to tell her - he could stay and try to talk some sense into her. But as he looked around the living room at the family photos on the walls and tables, he knew there was no reason to stay.

So he left.


	3. Two months later

**Against All Odds**

_**Two months later…**_

Holding a cup of coffee in his hand, Will opened the bedroom door and looked at the woman sleeping in the full bed. His heart squeezed with love as he reminded himself that JJ belonged to him. No one else could ever touch her.

He walked over to where she lay and sat down on the edge of the mattress. Softly he brushed a lock of hair from her face. He could sit and stare at her all day.

Moaning, JJ stretched and opened her eyes. "Morning," she greeted in a voice thick with sleep.

"Morning, belle chere," Will said and leaned down to kiss her. "You must have had a great dream; you were smiling."

JJ rubbed her eyes. "I was? I don't even remember my dream." She yawned and stretched again to get the blood flowing. She pushed herself into a sitting position.

"I brought you a cup of coffee. Then I think we'll go to the playground so Henry can play with his friends." Will handed her the mug.

"We do have the day off," JJ observed. She took a sip of the brew and grimaced. "Ugh. Did you change brands?"

"It's the same can we've been using."

JJ took another sip and forced herself to swallow. "It tastes different." She handed it back to Will. "Maybe I need to brush my teeth first." Suddenly the phone on the nightstand buzzed. Grabbing it, JJ hit 'Talk' and listened. "Okay. How bad? Where? Okay. Okay…I'll be there in a half hour. Bye."

"What's wrong?" Will asked.

"I have to go in." JJ pushed the covers back and stood up.

"This is your day off. You don't have to go in."

"I do. With Em gone, and Seaver out with Swann's team, they are short handed." She hurried over to the closet and began pulling clothes off the hangers.

"Damnit Jennifer," Will swore as he stood up to face her. "This is your day off! It's our two month anniversary! You can't go!"

JJ slipped the blouse on and buttoned it. "I do. I'm a profiler now, and part of the job means that I have to go when they call me."

"I thought we promised that you would start working on leaving the BAU."

Pulling on her slacks, she fastened them. Then she hurried over to the dressing table to brush her hair. "You made me promise. I never said that I would abandon the thing that makes me happy."

"You're happy running off every time they call you?" Will asked. "You're happy missing the little things that happen in Henry's life?"

JJ pulled her hair into a pony tail. "I won't let you drag me into an argument ten minutes before I have to leave. Henry is fine."

"He almost died!" Will raged.

JJ felt the anger rush thru her body. "He almost died because of something you did! Or have your forgotten that you let our son fall into the hands of bank robbers?" She stepped up to be face to face with him. "It was YOU who almost got him killed! I saved him! So don't you try to guilt me over something that was YOUR fault!"

"Your job…" Will began.

"My job," she spat, "is what kept us afloat while you sat on your ass from the time you resigned from the New Orleans department and got hired here! My job entails more than running around on a jet and hanging with my friends.

"You should have stayed with the State Department. At least those were normal hours."

"And I was kissing ass. I don't kiss ass. I'm not a politician. That is not who I am!"

"I don't know why you have to jump every time they call."

"Because I'm part of the team. Your job has taken you away," she threw back at him.

"Not for days and days so I missed the most important things in my son's life," he accused.

"I have not missed the important things in Henry's life." JJ stood with her hands on her hips. "Name one time."

"When he was ill…"

JJ held up her hand. "Stop right there. Don't go down that road." Her eyes flashed with fire. Turning on her heel, she slipped on her shoes, then she grabbed her phone and purse. "I have to go. I'm sorry you don't approve, but there are three missing children in Boise. They may be part of a sex slave trade…if that means anything to you."

Will's cheek flexed. "Of course you would put a stranger's child's life ahead of your son."

JJ's head spun around to glare at him. "I am going to pretend that you didn't just say that."

"I think that I should talk with Erin Strauss about getting you reassigned."

"You do that, and you'd better move out." She rushed to the door. "I would love to stay and finish this argument, but I have to go."

"Henry and I will have fun. Don't worry," he called out. "Not that you would."

Swallowing the retort that threatened to come out, JJ blinked back the tears as she blindly reached for the front door. Hurrying out, she slammed the door behind her.  
********

"Oooo, Angel Face, you look like hell," Garcia remarked as JJ hurried into the War Room.

JJ set her items down. "Just another wonderful morning in the La Montange household." She sighed and sat down.

"Is the Ragin' Cajun giving you a hard time?" Pen soothed.

JJ shook her head. "I wonder if coming back here was a good idea," she grumbled. "Today is our two month anniversary and Will had something planned, but this came up. We had a fight."

"But we'll be back and you two can still have your day. I'll even throw in free babysitting," Pen offered.

"I don't think that will be a good idea, PG. Will's fit to be tied. And that's being kind." She sipped from the water bottle. "He threatened to go to Strauss."

Garcia's eyes widened. "No he didn't!"

"He did. Maybe after this case is over I can put in for a reassignment…"

"NO! I lost Emily twice and you once! I can't lose the both of you! I refuse to lose you!" the tech analyst retorted smartly.

JJ laid a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "We have to successfully finish this case first." Yawning, she ran a hand over her face.

Garcia's look of anger was replaced with worry. "Are you okay?"

"Just tired. I slept too much last night. I think when I get back I'm going to start hitting the gym."

"You look alright to me."

"I've gained a couple of pounds. I guess marriage really does put the weight on," JJ joked.

"You look great! You were too skinny when you got married. A couple of pounds never hurt anyone. Trust me, men like curves," Garcia chortled.

"They sure do, Mama," Morgan remarked with dancing eyes. He took the chair opposite the two women and sat down.

"Any way," Garcia turned back to JJ, "I think when this is over, we need to go out and get a drink."

"Thanks. Here comes the team."

As the rest of the team filed in, Hotch closed the door behind them. "Okay, we don't have much time. The girls turned up missing last night while they were playing at the playground. This is the fourth abduction in just as many weeks. We need to start questioning everyone if we are going to bring them back alive."

"Any leads?" Rossi asked.

"None. That is why we need to get a move on it. Wheels up in ten." He looked at his team, but his eyes rested on JJ. Turning on his heel, he rushed out of the room.

"See you on the plane," Garcia said.

"Yeah." JJ gathered her computer pad and followed the team out of the room.


	4. Chapter 4

_Hope you guys didn't jump the gun too soon. Remember that I like to throw in the occasional twist and turn._

**Against All Odds**

"Mommy, when are you coming home?" Henry's small voice came over the telephone receiver to tug at JJ's heart.

"Oh baby," JJ whispered as she fought to hold back the tears, "Mommy is working right now, but I promise to be home really soon." She sat down on the bed and kicked off her shoes. Now that she was the only woman on the team, she had earned the privilege of a room all to herself. Somehow that didn't make her feel any better.

"I want you home."

"I know. Did you and Daddy go to the playground?" she changed the subject.

"Yeah. And Daddy pushed me on the swings! He said that I can get a puppy! Can I get a puppy? Please?" Henry pleaded.

JJ sighed. She was pretty sure that Will was trying to play Henry against her for doing her job, but that was something she refused to do.

"We will see," she replied.

"Daddy said…"

"We will see," she repeated. "Right now I have to get back to work, and you have to go to bed."

"Can you read me a story?"

"Are you in bed?" She reached into her go bag for the book she kept on hand.

"Yep!" She heard the rustle of covers. "I is ready!"

"Okay." She took a deep breath. "The Mouse. The Bear. And Great Big Strawberry…"

Before she was finished with the story, she heard the snoring. Henry was out like a light.

"You still know how to work your magic," Will's voice came over the line. His tone was calmer than earlier.

"I take it he was really tired. He told me that you two went to the park." JJ flipped open the menu on the table and debated getting room service.

"He played so hard I forgot to put him down for a nap. At least he will sleep the night thru."

"So, what are your plans?"

"A little TV. A microwave meal. You?" he asked.

"Room service. Looks like the special is a Chef's Salad. I may go down and see what's in the vending machine," she joked lightly.

"Any luck finding the girls?"

JJ shook her head. "None. We have a press conference in the morning. Hopefully there will be a lead soon."

A long moment of silence passed.

"I am sorry for what I said this morning," Will apologized.

"I know you are."

"It's just that I care about you, Chere. I fear that you might get hurt. I had a premonition…"

"No," she stopped him. "I don't believe in premonitions. I need to do my job, and I need your support. This team and my family are the only things I care about in this world. I need to know that you are behind me," her voice choked with tears.

"I am behind you," he vowed. "I know that I was wrong. Can you forgive me?"

"I can."

"Good. When you get back, I'll take you out to celebrate our anniversary," he stated.

"Sounds good. I need to get something to eat."

"Take care. I love you."

"I love you too." She hung up the phone and let out her breath. At least Will was starting to see things from her perspective. But how long was it going to last? _Marriage is a give and take, Jennifer,_ her mother's advice rung in her ears. How much was she supposed to give?

Rubbing a hand over her eyes, she yawned. She was so tired all of a sudden. Maybe she could lie down and then get something to eat.

A knock on the door startled her. Hurrying over, she undid the security latch and opened the door.

"Rossi," she greeted with a startled tone.

"Have you eaten?" he asked casually.

She considered a response. "No. Not yet."

"Do you want to go out to dinner?" His brown eyes gazed intently into hers.

"I…" She considered turning him down, but decided that maybe she needed to get out. After all, there was no way of knowing what was going to happen on the case and this might be the last hot meal she had for a while. "Sure. Let me get my purse and shoes."

"Take your time."

JJ hurried to get ready. Turning out the light, she joined Dave in the hallway.

"Got your key card?" he asked.

"Yes. Where are we going?" she inquired.

"I was thinking Italian…if you don't mind," he said with a small laugh.

"Italian sounds wonderful." Together they made their way to the elevator.  
******

"I would have ordered you seconds," Dave said as JJ cleaned off his plate with gusto. "You didn't have to finish my leftovers."

JJ's hand stopped in mid air as she looked with horror at her co-worker. "Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" She put the fork down. Her cheeks burned red with embarrassment.

Dave snorted a laugh. "That's alright, Cara. It's good to see you eat."

"I skipped breakfast this morning."

"I know you did. And you missed lunch. I don't know how you run like you do when you skip meals." He lit a cigar and took a puff.

"I've been busy." JJ swallowed hard as the smoke weaved around her. Usually, Dave's cigars didn't bother her, but right now she was fighting hard to keep dinner down.

Dave threw a glance her way. "Are you alright?"

JJ reached for her water glass. "I'm fine. Just jet lag." She sipped the ice cold water.

"You look nauseous."

"Just tired," she admitted reluctantly. "Of everything." Her hand flew to her mouth as if to take back the remark.

Dave's eyebrow shot up. "Oh?"

"I didn't say that."

"Yes you did. Talk."

"Dave…"

"Jennifer…" He gave her the infamous Rossi look that could guarantee even the most hardened criminal would spill his guts.

"Alright," she gave in. "It's me and Will. Again." She waited for a response that didn't come. "He…today was our two month anniversary and we were supposed to spend it together, but…this happened. We had a fight…again." She sipped slowly to calm the butterflies. "He threatened to go to Strauss about getting me reassigned to the State Department. Then he said that I didn't care about Henry… It was the usual bullshit."

"Erin does like him, so he might have some pull. I can go to bat for you because we are too short handed for a trainee to come in and learn on the job," Dave said matter of fact. "We need a woman to help with the sexual assault victims. We can't do that as men."

"I know. It's just…I thought that he would understand now that we got married. He vowed to stand behind me."

"And now he's backing down."

"I don't get it. I don't say anything about him going out on the streets of DC; can't he afford me the same courtesy?" she mumbled.

"We are up for a stand down real soon. Maybe that will cool things down."

"Maybe."

"Or you can go ask Hotch for a few days off. I'm sure you have some days on the books and I'm sure we can borrow from another team. You need a break."

JJ shook her head. "I can't do that. I…I can't speak to Hotch."

"Why not?"

She began picking at her cuticles - the same way Em did when she was nervous or upset. "I just…I'll be okay."

"What's going on between you two?" Dave asked softly.

"Nothing," she denied calmly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. We're cool." She crossed her toes under the table to ward off the bad luck sure to follow.

Dave picked up his glass of scotch. "Then when are you going to tell him that you're pregnant?" he said over the rim of the glass. He sipped as he took in the shocked look on JJ's face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Against All Odds**

"I'm not pregnant," JJ sputtered.

"Oh? And you are sure of that? Do you want to make a bet?" Dave replied with a knowing smile.

"Will and I agreed that we are going to space five years between Henry and the next child," JJ replied seriously.

"You're married and if I remember correctly, married people have sex…lots of it," he remarked.

"You should know," she retorted, but shifted uncomfortably in her seat. There was no way she was sitting in a restaurant discussing sex with David Rossi. The moment was beyond surreal. "Will and I are practicing safe sex."

"Condoms break."

_Good God!_ "Okay," she began nervously, "let's say that you have a point, and I decide to take your bet, what do you want?"

"If I'm right?" he asked. She nodded. He thought for a moment. "You name it after me."

JJ gave a laugh. "That would really go over well with Will. What if it's a girl? Davida La Montange doesn't have much of a ring to it."

Dave took a puff on his cigar. "My middle name is Anthony. Antonia La Montange works."

"I'll think about it." Her stomach roiled slightly from nerves and the cigar smoke.

"And if I'm wrong?"

JJ considered the possibilities of Dave Rossi being wrong. They were few and far between, so she had better make sure her reward was a good one.

"You babysit Henry for the weekend while Will and I get away."

He looked as though the wind had been sucked out of his sails. "Cara…surely there is something else you would rather have," he argued passionately. "A new car, or maybe a Hawai'ian vacation. Surely you've wanted to learn how to hula dance."

She considered his second and third offer. "No," she replied brightly, "babysitting would be worth more than any vacation."

"A shopping spree at Macy's?" he threw in as a last resort.

She shook her head. "Nope. So, you might as well get ready to spend the weekend with a three year old."

Dave reached for his wallet. "This is one of those times you could employ the godmother."

"And let you get away with the possibility of cursing me?" she snorted. "I want to see when I show up the world famous profiler."

Dave quickly paid the bill. "I think we should head back to the hotel." He stood up and held out his hand. JJ took it and followed him thru the restaurant to the sidewalk outside.

"You'll take the test when we get back to Quantico?" he asked.

Her eyes flashed with slight annoyance."Yes. And you'll be the first person I show the stick to. Be prepared to lose," she stated triumphantly.

His lip twitched. Obviously, Jennifer Jareau had forgotten that David Rossi very rarely lost.  
*****

A loud retching sound came from the BAU lavatory. Grimacing, Reid turned toward the area where the sound was coming from and tried to concentrate on his book.

"Is she alright?" Morgan asked in a loud whisper. His look was full of concern.

"She sounds alright to me," Dave replied without glancing up from his manuscript.

"Rossi, I think she's heaved a kidney out!" Morgan stood up. "Maybe I should check on her."

"Derek, she's going to be alright. Trust me." Dave motioned for his friend to sit down.

"Hotch…" Morgan pleaded for assistance.

"He's right, Dave; I don't think she has anything left," the BAU chief agreed.

"She's never gotten sick before," Reid pointed out. No one dared ask how he remembered who had gotten sick on which flights.

"Well, we did hit some turbulence, and people's bodies change," Dave said casually.

Morgan looked from the season profiler to the lavatory door. "You don't think she's…" he let the words trail off for fear that he might be right.

"Nope. I got it straight from the horse's mouth that she and Will have been practicing safe sex." Dave set his pen down and leaned back against the cushions. "Something about wanting to space five years between Henry and the next kid."

Hotch was busy writing his notes when he heard Dave's remark about JJ and Will and safe sex. Startled, he jerked back causing his pen to run across his notes. Dave noticed the gesture.

"You okay, Aaron?" he asked.

"Damn turbulence," Hotch muttered.

Reid looked flummoxed. "There was no…" At that moment the plane jerked and jumped semi-violently. Each member tried to brace themselves as the plane lurched, tilted, and then righted itself. The young doctor looked at his best friend who had grabbed the seat back to hold himself steady. "Morgan, you don't look too good," he observed.

"No shit, Sherlock." Morgan tried desperately to swallow the bile rising. He eyed the lavatory door. "How much longer is she going to be?" The plane lurched again. From inside the small room, more retching. "Hurry up, Jayje," he muttered.

"You want this?" Dave asked and extended the medium sized white bag that was located in the sections beside the seats.

Morgan waved his offer away. The door opened and JJ stepped out. Almost immediately he ran past her to the unoccupied room. Slamming the door closed, he hoped to maintain some shred of dignity before he, too, lost his lunch.

JJ winced at the sound. "What's wrong with him?" she asked the group.

"Turbulence," they replied.

"Uh. I know. I thought we were going to beat the storm," she said and took the seat opposite Dave. Her features were still ashen, but she looked better than earlier.

"Can I get you something to drink?" Hotch asked.

"A Coke sounds good," she said and closed her eyes. "How much longer until we get home?"

"Three hours," Reid supplied.

"Oh God," she groaned. There was no way she was going to last three hours. There was no way she was going to fight Morgan for the lavatory. She shouldn't have had that breakfast buffet.

"Here," Hotch said and handed her the large plastic cup of the carbonated beverage, "this should help settle your stomach."

"Thanks." JJ took a tentative sip. "It's times like this I wish Emily was here. She knew what to do."

An awkward silence filled the cylinder.

"You've never gotten ill before," Reid pointed out. Dave shot him a look.

"Bad eggs." She took a bigger sip. The Coke was settling her stomach.

"I had the same thing you did, and I'm not sick."

"You also have an iron clad stomach," she replied. "I think Henry may have brought the flu home."

"Bad words, bad manners, and viruses…you send them to the playground and school with the best of intentions, and this is what they bring back as payment," Dave recited with a lilt in his voice and went back to his papers.

"I'll be investing in lots of hand sanitizer," she murmured and leaned her head back. Closing her eyes, she tried to maintain her equilibrium as the plane rolled again. "I can't wait to get home and take a nice long bath."

Hotch stared at the pale faced blonde and struggled to find the right words. But the longer he took, the more he lost the nerve to ask what was on his mind.

"JJ?' he started.

She opened one eye to look at him. "Yeah?"

"When we get back to Quantico, we need to talk."

"Sure." She closed her eyes and dismissed him.

Before he could reply, the lock on the lavatory was thrown and Morgan stumbled out. There was a grey pallor to his usual caramel skin tone. Stumbling down the aisle, he threw himself down in the chair.

"You okay?" Hotch asked. Dave and Reid looked on with bemused expressions.

Morgan reached over and grabbed JJ's Coke. "I'll never make fun of JJ's motion sickness ever again," he replied and took a large swallow.

Her eyes still closed, JJ smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry, but it's the only thing that is keeping me sane right now. I will try to work on my other stories soon._

_And for those who think they know what's going to happen...well, I have been called the Queen of The Plot Twist. Honestly, the condom COULD have broke. Just saying..._

**Against All Odds**

JJ stood looking at the small white stick. She usually credited herself for being a smart, intelligent woman, but right now, she was stupid. She had to be! There was no way there were two lines on the stick.

_Oh God!_ She prayed silently. Everything was over. Her job. Her way of life… She buried her face in her hands and tried to regain her composure. Any minute she was going to have to walk out of the bathroom and Will was going to see the look on her face. And when he did…

"I'm not quitting the BAU," she told her reflection. There were plenty of women in law enforcement who were married, raising kids, and holding down jobs. Besides, if she could do it with Henry, this one could be a piece of cake, too.

Glancing at the stick again, Dave's voice rang in her ears. _If I'm right, you name it after me._

"Oh hell no, I am not naming my little girl Antonia," she stated, but her thoughts drifted to a little girl with blonde hair and blue eyes - just like Henry…

"Chere! What's taking so long?" Will asked loudly on the other side of the door and banged his fist.

Startled, she dropped the stick in the sink. Quickly she looked around for anything the might give away what she was doing. Throwing everything into the box, she tucked it into the waistband of her panties and drew the belt around to close her robe.

"Chere, are you alright?" Will asked.

Squeezing toothpaste on the toothbrush, she began brushing. "Almost done!" she called out with her mouth full.

"Mommy, I really got to pee!" Henry cried plaintively.

Spitting, she rinsed her mouth. As an afterthought, she flushed and rinsed her hands.

"All done!" she said as she threw open the door. Henry rushed past her.

"You took a long time, Jen," Will observed as he watched her face.

"I had something to take care of."

"What?"

"Female things." She leaned in and kissed him. "You wouldn't understand."

Will wrapped his arms loosely around JJ's waist. "I think I could if you gave me half a chance," he replied half serious. He leaned down and nuzzled her neck. Almost a week without his wife and he was going crazy with want. "I can put Henry to bed," he offered.

"That would be nice."

"All done!" Henry shouted, mimicking his mother.

"That's good," JJ called back. "Now make sure you wash your hands." She slowly melted into her husband's touch.

The sound of running water and then the patter of feet across the hardwood floor alerted them that they were not alone.

"Are you two kissing?" Henry piped up.

"Yes we are," Will acknowledged.

"Girl kisses are yucky," he stated.

"Oh yeah? Come here," JJ growled playfully and grabbed her son. Embracing him, she planted dozens of kisses on his little face.

"That tickles."

"Say 'I like girl kisses'," JJ said between kisses.

"Don't say it, Henry," Will played along. "Don't give in."

Belly laughs almost had the little boy doubled over but he did his best to hold on.

"Say it," JJ ordered.

Gasping for breath, Henry shouted, "I like girl kisses!" before he collapsed in JJ's arms.

"That's my little man," JJ praised.

"And Daddy is your big man!" Henry chortled.

"Yes he is."

Will swung Henry into his arms and kissed him soundly. "It's time for bed."

"Okay. Mommy," Henry sounded serious, "when can I get a little brother?"

Registering nothing on her face, JJ rumpled his hair. "Someday. Sweet dreams."

"Night Mommy!" Henry called out as Will carried him down the hall to his bedroom.

Making sure the coast was clear, JJ hurried over to the closet and pulled out her purse. She shoved the box and test inside and zipped everything closed just as Will stepped back in the room.

"There you are." He wrapped his arms around JJ and pulled her close to his body. "I was thinking…" he murmured.

"About what?" JJ tried to concentrate as Will's hands stroked and caressed her knowingly. Slowly he started to ignite the embers that always lay under the surface.

"Maybe we can give Henry that baby brother he wants." He cupped her breasts. JJ tried not to wince from the sharp pain. So she leaned her head back on Will's shoulder.

"About that…I need to tell you something…" As she felt the evidence of his arousal press into her lower back, she knew that the discussion was over for the night.

"Let's talk about that later," he growled. "I have a lot of love making to catch up on." He claimed her mouth for a passionate kiss.  
*******

The sounds from the restaurant patrons mingled with the soft ambience of the room and the soothing music coming over the speakers. In the far corner, Beth studied her date. Even though she and Aaron had only been dating "officially" for six months, she wanted to think that she could read him a little.

"You're awfully quiet tonight," Beth observed from across the dining room table. The soft light from the candle centerpiece gave her face an ethereal glow.

"Just a lot on my mind," Hotch replied and picked at his food.

Beth laid her fork down. "It must be pretty serious if you can't eat."

Hotch's lip twitched. "Profiling me?" he joked.

"What can I say? I date a profiler." She gave a sly smile and picked up her wine glass. Swirling the dark Rosé, she sized her man up. "I would like to think I try. I can tell it's work."

"Close."

"One of your team?" she inquired. "They are in some kind of trouble and you don't know how to deal with it?" She sipped the tart liquid.

Hotch debated divulging what he knew…which wasn't much. He didn't even know for sure, and there was no way that Dave would lie to him, but… Dave had been known to bend and stretch the truth when it was convenient to him. But there was nothing to gain by lying about JJ. Right?

"I think one of the members of the team is pregnant," he admitted.

Beth's eyes widened. "Really? Wow!"

"You're not going to ask which one?"

She shrugged. "I think I can narrow down who it is…unless there is something you haven't told me about the men."

"You're sharp."

Her eyes snapped with merriment. "I like to think that I am pretty astute," she contradicted. "So, why is this bothering you?"

"I…" What could he tell his girlfriend? That he slept with Jennifer Jareau in a fit of anger and revenge on the eve of her wedding and now she might be pregnant with his child?

"Are you afraid of losing her?"

"You could say that. It's possible that her partner will want her to quit or be reassigned."

"Which you can't afford right now?" she observed.

"With the summer months coming on, and Emily gone, it's going to take more than a few days to train two new profilers. Or three, if you count this person either leaving or going on maternity leave," he explained.

"And you're afraid that Erin Strauss will leave you in a lurch like last time."

"I could get Seaver back from Swann's team, but that would still leave recruiting a new person and the job…" He sighed. "…it's not an OJT position."

Beth set her glass down. "I can see your predicament." She covered his hand and gave it a knowing squeeze. "So, what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I don't even know if she _is_ pregnant. But I should start preparing…just in case…"

"He still wants her to relocate regardless," she finished softly.

Hotch only nodded. There was no way to explain how he couldn't lose JJ without possibly upsetting Beth, so he left it there.

"I'm sure it will work out." She picked up her fork and began eating. "Who knows, maybe she might have a say or two in the final decision."

"Yes." Picking up his fork, Hotch mechanically forked the food into his mouth. He had to get thru the rest of the evening. But tomorrow, he was talking with JJ.


	7. Chapter 7

**Against All Odds**

JJ knocked on Hotch's office door lightly.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

Raising his head, Hotch looked at the beautiful blonde and nodded. As she walked toward him, memories of their night together flashed thru his mind. Shaking the images of her wrapped around him, calling his name as they came together as one out of his head, Hotch stood up.

"Take a seat," he gestured with his hand. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she replied automatically.

"No serious after effects of the flight home?" he inquired.

She shook her head. "No…other than losing a couple of pounds," she joked weakly. Avoiding his eyes, JJ looked down at her hands. She had tried not to remember the night they spent together, and she had been pretty successful…until she had to be alone with him. She could feel his eyes boring into her until she had to shift in her chair.

"So, what is this about?" she asked finally breaking the heavy awkward silence.

"We've always been truthful with one another," Hotch began solemnly, "and I would like to think that we trust one another that if there was something going on, we could confide in one another without fear of retribution."

JJ nodded slowly. "Yes."

"How are you and Will?"

"We're good. A couple of bumps, but we're working on it."

"Bumps?"

She shrugged indifferently. "Nothing more than usual. I think he's coming to grips with my job."

"I wondered how he was going to handle marriage to a profiler."

"It's a struggle," she confessed.

"What about children?" Hotch asked out of the blue.

She may have been a profiler, but she was far beyond seasoned, and there was no way JJ could mask the look of shock that darted across her features.

"Children?" she echoed.

"Yeah, children. Now that you and Will are married, there is no need for you two to practice safe sex. You can have as many children as you want," he pointed out.

"We're…we're still discussing it. Although Henry stated he wants a brother," she laughed cynically.

Hotch studied JJ for any signs that might give him a clue as to what her physical status might be. He thought maybe her face had a glow to it or her blue eyes were shinier, but it could have been make-up and lighting. When she was pregnant with Henry, she had managed to hide it for nearly three months before Will let the cat out of the bag. Unlike Haley, JJ carried her pregnancies well.

"If you and Will decided to have children, you would tell me?" he hinted, hoping to give her that opening to confide in him.

"I would," she agreed.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked bluntly.

Even though the stick said one thing, nothing was official until she had a blood test and doctor's confirmation. She didn't want to say yes, and then jeopardize her status with the team - only to find out that it was a negative. Plus, she didn't want to say yes until she knew exactly how far along she really was.

"I don't know," she replied honestly.

"You don't know?" Hotch raised an eyebrow in question.

"I have an appointment on Wednesday."

"And you will tell me the results?"

JJ swallowed nervously. "Yes."

"Okay." He pushed some papers aside. "You may go now."

"Is that all?" she asked in surprise.

Hotch considered her question thoughtfully. "Is there something else?"

"I thought…" She took a deep breath to steady her nerves. "I thought that maybe we might talk about that night."

"What about it?"

"I'm not sure."

"Have I treated you unfairly?" he asked.

"No."

"Made you go above and beyond the rest of the team expectations?"

"No."

"Have I singled you out?"

She swallowed again. "No. I just wanted to know if maybe you…if you thought about it."

"Do you?" he challenged.

"No. Not really. You?"

"Not really," he stated sincerely.

JJ tried to look at Hotch but her eyes couldn't meet his. Twice she tried to find something to say, but the words failed her. Nodding, she stood up.

"I…I have to go. Paperwork to file," she excused.

"I have to finish up this report."

"I'll see you later."

"Okay," he dismissed her and turned back to the file on his desk. Blinking back the sudden tears, JJ made her way out of the office. On automatic pilot, she walked down the short staircase to her desk.

"Are you alright?" Morgan asked with concern.

JJ cleared her throat. "Yeah." She pressed a finger to the corner of her eye. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" He studied her closely. Something was off, but he couldn't put his finger on it.

"Yeah," she laughed. "Just female hormones."

Morgan held his hands up defensively. "Uh oh. You don't have to say another word. I understand."

"It's not that bad," she retorted.

"Unless you're an UNSUB who gets on your bad side over the next 7 days," he remarked.

JJ picked up the folder and took a swipe at Morgan's fore arm. "Oh! That was sexist! Take it back!"

Morgan pointed to the folder. "My point was proven. So, can I buy you lunch to make up for my thoughtless statement?"

"I guess. I have to get these filed."

"See you at noon." Morgan went back to his desk and let JJ return to her work.  
****

"What did you and JJ talk about?" Dave asked.

"Is the question curiosity speaking?" Hotch returned.

"No," the older profiler sat down, "I'm being purely nosey."

"We just talked about the flight the other day."

"And…" Dave prompted.

"I asked her if she was pregnant. She said that she wasn't sure but that she and Will were thinking about giving Henry a baby brother," Hotch relayed the earlier conversation.

"Oh."

"What does that mean?" Hotch asked as his eyes narrowed.

"I'm not sure, Aaron. You tell me."

"I would, if I knew what you were implying," Hotch leveled evenly at his best friend.

"Do you want JJ to be pregnant?"

"I want her and Will to be happy."

Dave thinned his lips in thought. "How are things with you and Beth?"

"Alright." Hotch shrugged. "We're thinking about getting away for a weekend."

"That would do you guys good," Dave affirmed. "I can loan you my cabin."

"Thanks."

"After work, you want to go out for a drink?" The question wasn't meant to be refused.

"Strauss doesn't have plans?" Hotch returned.

"She has a meeting that is supposed to go into the night. She'll probably call me when it's over."

"The world of politics. I'll take that offer of a drink."

_And then I'll finally get to what is bothering you, _Dave finished silently as he left his friend to finish paperwork.  
******

"I have to work late, Chere," Will's voice came over the line. "Two of the detectives are down with the flu and we're shorthanded."

"What about the reservations I made?" JJ asked as she unlocked the door to the apartment.

"See if you can reschedule them. There are plenty of reservations you've missed," he reminded her.

"I know. There was just something I wanted to tell you. And dinner would have been the best time to do it."

"Tell me now," he said.

"I can't do it over the phone," she reasoned. "I have to tell you in person."

Will laughed softly. "I think I know what it is, but I can wait until tomorrow."

"Okay."

"Give Henry a hug from me."

"I will."

"I love you, Chere."

"I love you, too, Will. Stay safe."

"You too."

The phone line was disconnected. Thinking everything through, JJ picked up the phone and dialed. She really needed someone she could talk to. Someone who wouldn't hold her in judgment and understand where she was coming from. She needed to get that one night stand off her chest if she was going to move forward with Will and make a family.

The phone rang three times before it was answered.

"Hello?" the voice sleepily greeted on the other end of the line.

"Emily? It's JJ. Did I wake you?"

"No. No. What's up?"

Tears filled JJ's blue eyes. "I need someone to talk to."


	8. Chapter 8

**Against All Odds**

"What can I say?" Will asked shortly. "I have to work a double shift because the flu is taking the force down faster than anything I've ever dealt with." He threw some clothes in the knapsack and zipped it closed.

"I understand, but I was hoping we could spend the night together. I made the reservations again, and Mother is going to watch Henry," JJ offered.

"There were plenty of times your job took you away after I had planned dinners and get aways," he countered. "Or have you forgotten?"

JJ sighed. He had a point, but that didn't make it hurt any less. "I…" She wanted to tell him what the stick said, but like Hotch, she didn't really want to say anything until she knew tomorrow. "We need to talk."

Will gathered a few more items and checked his service weapon. "Talk about what?" he asked with half interest.

"That suggestion about maybe giving Henry a brother?" she hedged.

"Yes?" he turned toward her.

"I've been thinking that maybe we should…" She was interrupted by Will's phone ringing.

"Hold that thought, Chere." He flipped the phone open. "La Montange," he greeted and listened. "No. The warrant for the meth house bust was completely legitimate! Of course the dog was shot…the perp turned it on us as we busted down the door! Well the ASPCA should go with us on the next bust." He listened. "Okay. Tell them to hold their horses and I'll be there in twenty." He closed the phone.

"You have to go." JJ's face held sadness.

"It's part of being a detective."

"I know."

"Come here." He gathered her in his arms. "What ever you have decided about more children, I agree. Let me finish this case and when I get home tomorrow night, we'll start on making another Henry," he said and kissed her soundly.

"Walk you to the car?" she asked.

"Sure."

Arm in arm the pair walked to the black Chevy parked on the side of the street. JJ watched as Will put his bag in the trunk. Closing the lid soundly, Will turned toward his wife.

"I'm up for promotion," he said.

JJ looked surprised. "You are? When? How?"

He nodded with a smile. "I heard from the Metro Captain that two of the Unit Detectives are retiring at the end of the fiscal year and they are looking to fill the spots with a couple of guys from the inside. My name was at the top of the list."

"That's wonderful!" she exclaimed.

"The pay increase will balance out what we will be losing with you quitting the FBI," he suggested.

"Wait! I'm quitting the FBI?" JJ sputtered.

"Of course you are," he stated matter of fact. "It was one thing to be pregnant with Henry, but when you get pregnant again, it's going to be different."

"I have Mother to help."

"She will have to go back to Pennsylvania eventually. We can't abuse her generosity, Chere," he admonished. "There is nothing wrong with staying home and raising our babies."

"I know. It's just that…with Emily gone, the work load is increasing."

"And you think that they will lighten it if you are expecting?" he mocked.

"No. But I want to give them time to find replacements."

Will's face hardened. "That is their dilemma, not yours! I will tell Erin Strauss that if she thinks she's going to pull a fast one!"

"I wish you had discussed this with me."

"We are married now and the decisions we make are as a team."

"Exactly," she threw back. "What if I told you to quit the force and raise the children?"

"That's different."

"This is why I think we rushed into things," she muttered.

"We rushed into things?" he repeated. "What does that mean?"

"Exactly what Hotch warned me about."

Anger reddened Will's features. "And what exactly did Aaron Hotchner warn you about?"

JJ threw up her hands. "Forget I even said anything, okay?"

"That is the very reason I want you out of the FBI!" he growled. "I'm tired of hearing about that damn team and Aaron Hotchner. Sometimes I think you would have rather married him than me!" He yanked open the car door.

"Will, I'm sorry. Don't leave," she pleaded.

He shook his head. "I have to get to work. There are bad guys out there I have to catch. Or maybe you don't care because they aren't as vile as the UNSUBs you track." He started the engine.

"Will…"

"Jennifer, it's best that I go to work right now. We will continue this later."

Her eyes filled with hot tears of remorse. "I'm sorry."

"When I get back, we will talk," he repeated tonelessly. "Then you will put in your papers to quit the FBI." He put the engine in drive. "It's either that, or file for divorce. Your choice."

Hitting the gas, he peeled away from the curb. The sound of tires screeching on the asphalt bounced off the surrounding buildings. The acrid smell of burnt rubber assaulted JJ's nose.

Covering her mouth with her hand, she felt her stomach roil violently. She barely made it to the bathroom in time.  
*******

"I gave the results from your blood test, Jennifer," the doctor announced as she walked into the exam room. Perusing the folder, she relayed the information. "Everything seems to be normal. Your iron and sugar levels are good. But your weight is slightly below what it should be."

JJ's fingers dug into the leather covered exam table. "What about the other? Am I pregnant?"

The doctor nodded. "Yes, you are." She watched as JJ wiped a stray tear. "I take it that this was not planned."

"No it wasn't," JJ agreed. "How far along am I?"

"Lie down, and we can check just to make sure."

Within minutes, the doctor had spread the gel on JJ's lower abdomen and was running the wand of the ultrasound machine over the area.

"It's highly unlikely that we will find anything this soon," the doctor cautioned. The sound of the inside of JJ's womb filled the quiet room. "Oh."

"Oh?" JJ repeated.

The doctor stopped what she was doing and typed quickly while trying to use the mouse to measure what she was seeing.

"When did you say your last LMP was?" She clicked numerous times and typed. Relocating the wand, she kept looking.

"Um…ten weeks ago. Why?" Fear filled JJ's gut.

"Have you and your husband been trying for a child?"

"No. We decided to wait. We've been using birth control. I guess it's failed."

"You haven't forgotten it?" the doctor inquired.

JJ thought hard. "I'm on the pill. My husband is faithful about using condoms. Why?"

"From what you've told me and from what the screen says, your fetus is ten weeks." The doctor turned the screen to show JJ.

"It looks as though your due date is Valentine's Day. Congratulations!"

Mentally, JJ counted forward and back. There was no way Will would have tricked her. And she would have known; she was too careful about jeopardizing her job. So if she was careful and Will was careful, that could only mean one thing…

Hotch was going to be a father.


	9. Chapter 9

_Let me start this chapter by saying that no matter what you read into what is about to transpire, there is NO conspiracy. No one on the team is involved in any way, shape, or form. It is an unfortunate incident that befalls many of our brave men and women in uniform. That being said, thank you for reading and reviewing._

**Against All Odds**

To say that JJ was in shock would have been an understatement. She could be prepared for many things - hell, her job required that she expect the best but prepare for the worst. But nothing in her profiler training mentioned the possibility of being impregnated by the BAU Chief.

Sitting behind the wheel of her car, she closed her eyes. _Oh God,_ she prayed, _what am I going to do? What am I going to tell the team? What am I going to tell Hotch? What am I going to tell Will?_

She wanted to start the car and drive. She wanted to speed away to anywhere as fast as she could. She wanted to fly to where Emily was and just hide. Her life was officially hell. There was no escaping that everything she held so dear to, had fallen apart in shattered pieces around her feet.

"I don't have to tell Hotch," she argued. "He doesn't have to know…especially if this one comes out blonde and blue eyed like Henry…"

_But what if it gets Hotch's brown eyes? _her conscience jeered.

"My grandfather had brown eyes. Blue is recessive."

_It's not going to work; you're not that good. It will fall apart and you will have nothing._

"But…"

_Nothing._

Burying her face in her hands, she tried to pull it together. She still had to finish out the rest of the day, and then she could plan what she was going to do next. But how did one plan for the loss of a job and a marriage all in one day?

The soft strains of "The Moonlight Sonata" filled the interior of the car. She picked up the cell and looked at the caller ID: Will.

She shook her head; there was no way she could deal with him right now. She had to get back to the BAU and start cleaning out her desk.

_Rossi! Go to Rossi and tell him what happened,_ her conscience suggested. _If anyone can find a solution to the problem, it will be him._

She could. At this point, what could it hurt? She had nothing left to lose.

The phone rang again. Sighing, she hit end to send it to voicemail. Then she started the engine and headed back to work.  
********

"_You have reached the voicemail of Supervisory Special Agent Jennifer Jareau. I can't get to your call right now…"_

Will switched off the phone.

"She's still not answering?" Will's partner, James Hanberry asked from his place in the passenger seat of the black unidentified detective's car.

"She always answers," Will muttered.

"Sounds like she's really pissed this time." Jim picked up the portable coffee mug. "What did you tell her this time?"

"That she was going to have to quit the FBI when the next baby arrives."

Jim made a choking sound. "Seriously?" He shook his head in mock sympathy. "You ought to be glad that she didn't block your number."

"That's not funny," Will huffed.

"Neither is giving your wife an ultimatum. Do you seriously think that she's going to just quit the thing she loves?"

"She should love her family more than that job."

"Who is to say that she doesn't?"

"She's always running around with that damn team and worrying more about other people's kids and families than what she has in front of her. It's time for her to settle down. We had an agreement."

Jim snorted. "Looks like someone forgot to tell Jennifer." He looked at his partner and sighed. "Look, man, I know we haven't known each other all that long, but listen to me when I tell you that a thing called equal rights has been established in the last one hundred plus years. Your wife has just as much right to pursue the things that make her happy as you do."

"That job doesn't make her happy," Will argued. "It tears her up inside."

"Have you tried talking to her about what's going on?" Jim asked seriously. "About the job and all?"

"She won't listen."

"I take that as a 'no'. You've been married, what…six weeks?"

"Almost nine."

Jim's lip twitched. "Almost twelve years, so I got you beat. What you and your wife have is no different than what you and I have. We have problems, we have to work them out or one of us gets shot. If we can't sort things out, we get new partners, but eventually no one is going to want to work with us. That goes the same for a marriage. You have to work things out. If she wants to work and she can make it work with babies, then by all means, you have to support her. You have an obligation to support her…just as she supports you."

"Her job is dangerous. There is a chance she won't come home," Will pointed out angrily.

"Life is about risks, Will. Hell, my grandfather was walking home from the grocery store one evening when a car jumped the curb and hit him. He lived two blocks away." Jim got quiet as he got lost in his memory. "He just went down for a couple things and never made it back home. He was a carpenter…the furthest thing from an FBI agent you can get."

Will carefully listened. It was on the tip of his tongue to say something in return, when Jim continued.

"We see it everyday on this job - the people who are just going about their lives when fate reaches up and snatches them. They aren't doing anything but going about their business." Jim reached for his cup. "If you think that you are going to protect Jennifer by forcing her to give up something that makes her happy, I have to ask: Why the hell did you get married to an FBI agent in the first place?"

Stupefied, Will tried to think of a response to defend himself when a white Mercedes Benz ran the stop sign and nearly side swiped them.

"Holy shit!" Jim exclaimed as coffee spilled down the front of his shirt. "What the hell was that?"

"Looks like we got a drunk." Will turned on the lights and gave pursuit. "Radio it in."

As Jim relayed their coordinates and the situation, Will followed the Mercedes as it pulled over to the side of the road. Putting the car in park, Will checked to make sure he had everything.

"Want me to cover you, Will?" Jim asked.

"I got it." He sighed. "I hate drunks. And to think we just got new seats in here."

"If you're afraid of him kicking you, put him behind me."

"Yeah. I don't think my lower back can handle it. Call for the tow truck."

"Roger." Jim picked up the mike to request a tow truck. "Just remember that we get to go home in two hours," he called out. Will rolled his eyes and carefully approached the Mercedes. Nothing seemed out of place. Everything was good. Windows were a little too dark, but that was the least of his worries. There was a possible drunk in the car and lives of innocent people at stake.

Will flashed his badge quickly. "Do you know how fast you were going?" he asked the driver as the window came down.

"Sorry, officer. I was distracted by my cell phone," the young man was contrite.

"Can I see your license and registration and insurance papers?" Will questioned authoritatively.

"Sure." The driver reached up and pulled the items down from over the visor. "Here." He handed the paper work over.

"Can I get you to step out of the car?" Will wondered as he glanced at the items.

"What for?"

"Field sobriety test."

"Man, I ain't drunk," the driver protested.

"It's the law." Will reached down and touched the handle of the driver's side door. "Come on. Faster you get this over, the faster you can either get off with a ticket or a couple days in the drunk tank."

"Fuck you, pig!"

Something warned him at the last second that he needed to duck. But by the time he saw the flash silver in the sunlight, it was too late.

Will's ears rung from the sharp report and then pain short circuited his nerve endings as the bullet found its mark. The Mercedes tires screeched as it sped off just as his body hit the ground.

Jim was out of the patrol car before he could register what was happening. His hand automatically drew his service weapon and fired at the fleeing car. He didn't know how many times he pulled the trigger - three times? Five? He heard the shattering of glass and then the car turned the corner and disappeared.

Running over to his fallen partner, Jim cradled Will's head.

"Will! Will!" he called out. "Wake up! Wake up!" Someone came out to see what had happened. Jim looked at them. "Call 9-1-1 and tell them we have an officer down!" The person hesitated and pulled out their cell and quickly dialed.

The seconds passed like hours as Jim did what he could for his fallen partner. "Come on, Will," Jim begged as he looked for any sign of life. "Do it for Jennifer and Henry. Hold on."

In the distance the piercing wail of sirens filled the air.


	10. Chapter 10

**Against All Odds**

Penelope Garcia was hurrying down the hallway as JJ stepped off the elevator. She was about to crack a joke about doctors and waiting rooms when she saw her best friend's face. Usually bright and cheery, now it was pale and tear stained. Obviously something had happened and it wasn't good.

"Angel, what's wrong?" Pen asked.

"I'm alright, PG," JJ lied.

"No you're not! You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"It's nothing…really." JJ tried to make her way around the tech analyst, but Pen stood her ground. "I have to get back to work."

"No you don't! You look horrible. Did you and Will have a fight?"

"No. I have to go."

"Jayje…what happened at the doctor's office? What did they say?" Pen watched JJ's face for an answer. "Oh my gosh! It's positive! You're going to have another Henry!" She grabbed JJ and hugged her tight. "Congratulations!" She pulled back. "Unless this isn't what you wanted or is it what Will didn't want?"

"We'll talk tonight, okay?" JJ said and walked off to leave a speechless Pen standing in the hallway.

Pushing open the doors to the BAU, JJ made her way thru the bullpen and up to Dave's office. With any luck, he would have a free moment. Knocking gently, she waited for the invite.

"Hi, JJ," Dave greeted happily. "I thought you were going to take the rest of the day off?" He stood up as she walked in. Immediately he saw the anguish on her face. "Have a seat!" he gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

"Thanks." JJ sat down and tried to think of how to start the conversation.

"What's wrong?" his voice held concern.

"Dave…" she began slowly. "I need your help."

One simple word put him on alert: Dave. She rarely - if ever - called him "Dave". Something was wrong. He watched her face as a wealth of emotions crossed it. No, scratch that, he thought, something was dreadfully wrong.

"I'm all ears."

"First of all, I want to say that you and your observations were spot on; I'm pregnant." She waited, but Dave remained quiet. "I'm not naming it after you," she joked weakly.

"I understand. I take it this is not planned."

JJ shook her head. "No. Not really. Will and I talked about it, but I hadn't thought…I mean, we were so careful."

"Maybe it was meant to be," Dave suggested.

"I don't know."

"Have you told Will?"

She shook her head. "No. He tried to call me, but I couldn't talk to him. I can't face him right now."

"Do you think he won't want the baby?"

JJ laughed bitterly. "Oh, he'll want the baby, trust me. And this will give him an excellent reason to pressure me to leave the BAU."

"Do you want to leave the BAU?" Dave wondered.

"No. But I can't deal with the constant arguing about my time here and on the road with cases." She tried to brush the stray tears away with the back of her hand. "And there is something else…"

"What happened?" he prompted.

JJ licked her lips. How could she tell Dave Rossi about the night before the wedding when she was so sure that she wanted to marry Will that she let Hotch into her apartment to explain why she shouldn't marry a man who had no respect for her job? How could she explain that she had a moment of weakness and let Hotch take her to bed? How that when she woke up in the morning she reached for him and found nothing. Not even a note.

How could she say that the baby she was carrying was Aaron Hotchner's?

"Have you ever done…something that you…" She took a deep breath, "…when you look back you wonder what you were thinking?"

"Plenty of times."

"And did you ever have one of those moments of insanity come back to bite you? Hard?"

He nodded. "I call those moments my three marriages." He watched as she nervously picked at her cuticles - just like Emily did - and shifted in the chair. She was upset by the pregnancy, but he would bet his bank account on something bigger that was tearing her up inside.

"Jennifer, what's wrong?" He wanted to take her in his arms, but he didn't dare.

"Dave, it's the baby."

"Is everything okay?" He was worried.

"The baby…" A couple of deep breaths. "The baby is not…"

A knock on the door, then Erin Strauss stepped inside. Behind her were two uniformed officers from the Metro Police Department.

"Agent Rossi, have you seen Agent Jareau?" she asked in an authoritative tone.

JJ stood up. "I'm here, Director. What's wrong?"

"Excuse me, Erin, but we were having a private discussion," Dave pointed out and stood up.

"Agent Jareau, I need to know where you were today," Strauss inquired.

"I…I went to the doctor's office for an appointment." Her eyes flew from the director to the police officers. "Why?"

"I need you to come with me," Strauss ordered firmly.

JJ shook her head. "What's wrong?"

"I need to talk to you in private."

"No. You can tell me here. What's wrong?" she repeated.

"Will has had an accident," Strauss began.

JJ froze. "What do you mean 'accident'? Was he hit by a car?"

Strauss looked to Rossi for support. "No. It was much more serious than that. He was…he was shot," she finished softly.

"Shot?" JJ felt the air slowly leave the room. "How? Why?"

"It was a traffic stop," Strauss said.

JJ blinked. She tried to find something to say, but the words failed her. Will had been shot?

"Get your stuff, Jennifer," Dave ordered, "I'll take you down to the hospital. You shouldn't be driving."

"Agent Rossi…" Strauss started.

"Don't tell me what I should or should do, Erin," he interrupted. "I'm taking her to the hospital."

"David!"

That was enough to make him stop. "Erin, what's wrong?"

"It's Will…the shot was fatal. He didn't make it."

JJ felt a roar in her ears. "What do you mean 'he didn't make it'?" No one answered her. "What do you mean 'he didn't make it'?" she repeated.

"He died," Strauss said softly.

JJ felt the room begin to spin. Blindly she reached for the back of the chair but couldn't find it to hold on to. She must have heard Erin wrong. Will wasn't dead. Will was at work and at three thirty, he would be picking Henry up from daycare. They were supposed to go out tonight for their two month anniversary.

"Jennifer…" Dave said, but she waved him off.

She looked at Strauss for any indication that what she had just heard was a joke. A lie.

"I'm sorry," Strauss apologized.

Then JJ fainted.


	11. Chapter 11

**Against All Odds**

"…as we consecrate the body of William Henry LaMontagne to the earth from which he came, we should pause to think of his life and the ones he left behind. He loved his wife and son more than anything and wanted to make sure the world they lived in was safe…"

The reverend's voice droned on, but JJ didn't hear a word. Her face was drawn and pale - probably made more so by the black outfit that she wore. Her eyes were red rimmed, but she didn't cry; how could she when there were no tears left? And she needed to be strong for Henry. Her eyes lowered as the thought went thru her head: and for the baby, too.

She wouldn't think about that now - she _couldn't _think about that now! Her world was over. Her husband was dead doing the thing that he had warned would happen to her! How could life have been so unfair?

All around her the sound of weeping filled her ears as friends and co-workers filled the chairs of the cemetery for the graveside service. She tried to ignore them. She tried to think of something else other than the flag draped casket sitting in front of her. Soon the service would be over and the flag would be handed to her. Then they would play 'Amazing Grace' on the bagpipes, and after Will was lowered, everyone would go home.

"…let us bow our heads in prayer," the reverend suggested. JJ followed along with the crowd. "Dear Heavenly Father, we ask that you down upon the ones left behind with their hearts full of sadness and confusion and fill them with peace and understanding. Let them know that there is a plan, and though we can never understand the reasons why, one day we will when we stand before you in Paradise. Let your Spirit guide Will's loved ones and be with them. And we ask that you welcome your son Will into your open arms and hold him. And we ask this in your son's name, Jesus Christ. Amen."

"Amen," the crowd echoed.

The flag folding ceremony was short and precise. JJ had no recollection of taking the flag and holding it to her breast as the colour guard finished saluting the life of their fellow brother in arms.

"Are you okay, Jayje?" Em whispered softly.

JJ could only nod, then the sound bagpipes filled the air. The ceremony was over. Will was gone forever. Now it was time to go.

"Can I hold the flag, Mommy?" Henry asked.

"You can't drop it," JJ warned.

"I won't," he promised. "Uncle Dave," he called out, "Mommy let me hold the flag."

Dave walked up to where JJ and Em stood. "That's good," he told the little boy and tussled his blonde hair. "Hi, Em," he greeted warmly. "How was your flight?"

"Long."

"It's good to see you." He was polite as people made their way to JJ to say their condolence.

"Well, I wish it had been under different circumstances…" Her voice trailed off as Erin Strauss walked up to where the three of them stood.

"Agent Prentiss," the director greeted. "It's good to see you. Agent Hotchner said you were flying in."

"Thank you, Director." Em tightened her hold around JJ's waist to keep her friend steady. "If you don't mind, I'm going to take JJ back to the house before everyone arrives." With a nod and a pasted on smile, the pair made their way back to the limo.

"Where's Henry?" JJ's eyes roamed the crowd for her son.

"I is here, Mommy," he piped up. "Can I go with Jack and Uncle Aaron?"

"I want you to ride with me." JJ patted the seat beside her. "We need to go home and make sure everything is ready for Daddy's friends."

"Will Daddy be there?" he asked solemnly.

JJ fought to hold back the sudden rush of tears she thought were gone. "No, honey, he won't be. That's why I need you with me."

Henry thought for a moment. "Okay." He climbed into the limo. "Look, Auntie Emmy, Mommy let me hold the flag."

"I know."

"And I didn't drop it."

"No, you didn't," Em agreed.

"I'm a big boy."

"Yes you are." Em closed the door. She cast a look toward her best friend. "Are you okay, Jayje?"

JJ nodded. "I'm alright."

"Are you sure?"

"No. But…" She took a deep breath and let it out. She wouldn't cry in front of Henry. All of her tears could wait until everyone went home. "Let's go," she whispered.

"Driver, take us home," Em ordered.  
*******

"How is she holding up?" Hotch asked Em.

"About as well as can be expected considering…" She lowered her voice. "I'm going to stay for a couple of weeks until she gets back on her feet."

"Interpol is okay with that?" he asked.

"Family emergency. JJ is as close to a sister as I'll ever have," she replied. Out of the corner of her eye she watched as Morgan and Pen sheltered JJ protectively from the throng of people who wanted to comfort the widow. She looked for Henry. "Where is Henry?"

"Outside with Jack and the other children. Jessica is watching them."

"She's getting good at doing that for the BAU," Em remarked sardonically.

"She likes JJ." He left it there because Jessica's feelings toward him didn't have to be explained.

"How are things with Beth?" She cast a look toward the brunette talking with JJ's mother.

"Good."

"I see Dave and Erin are still going strong," she observed the couple sitting together on the couch.

"Who would have thought?" Hotch replied dryly, but his eyes were on the fragile blonde.

"So, what happened between you and JJ?" Em asked point blank.

"What do you mean?" Hotch tried to mask his shock at her intrusive question.

"Don't play stupid with me, Aaron; I know what happened that night before the wedding." Em crossed her arms over her breasts and leveled her famous Prentiss glare at him. "JJ told me everything."

"It's not what you think."

"Then tell me what happened."

"I was…" he searched for the right words, "…angry," he finished.

"Is the baby yours?"

"It's possible."

"Does Beth know?"

"No." Hotch kept his famous stoic look.

"What are you going to do?" she demanded.

"I don't know, Em. I haven't thought about it," his tone was strained.

"Have you even talked to Jennifer?"

"I don't know how," he replied. Em shook her head. "What?"

"She's going to need a lot of support from us."

"I know she will."

"She's not going back to work right away."

"No one is expecting her to. She can take as much time as she is going to need to help Henry. I know what she's going through."

"Better than anyone," Em's tone softened. "You need to talk to her before she goes back to the BAU."

"I will."

"Before the baby is born."

"Hi," Beth greeted as she walked up and linked her arm thru Hotch's.

"Hi, Beth. It's good to see you again."

"You, too, Emily. How's London?"

"Cold."

"I watched the Jubilee coverage. Wish I could have been there," Beth remarked casually.

Em snorted. "I _was_ there. It was more exciting on TV. Trust me." Her eyes rested on JJ. "Excuse me."

Beth looked at the man she loved. "Are you okay?" she asked with sincere concern.

Hotch nodded. "I'm okay."

"You look…" She sighed. "…I can't put my finger on it, but something is bothering you." Hotch didn't reply. "Is it Haley?"

"Yes." He didn't want to argue, so he lied.

"I see." She sighed again. Almost a year together, yet Aaron was still pretty hard to read. And now that Will had been killed, any emotion she had managed to pull to the surface from him was immediately buried.

She looked at her watch. It was past seven. "Do you want to go home?" she inquired.

"Yes." Hotch pinched the bridge of his nose. "We still have to go to work tomorrow. I'll go get Jack…"

"I'll get Jack; you say good-bye to JJ." Beth patted his arm lovingly and hurried off to retrieve the little boy.

"Do you want me to stay tonight, dear?" Jane Jareau asked her daughter.

"No, Mother; Emily and Pen are staying with me."

"I see. Henry wants to come with me…" Jane announced.

JJ hesitated. Henry was all she had left of Will. "I don't know, Mother…I want him here."

"I understand, dear, but with everything happening, you don't need the extra stress. You need to think of the baby."

"I can take care of him," Pen stepped in to help.

"I'm sure you can, but he is my grandson." Jane snorted.

"He's my godson."

"He needs family."

Pen's eyes blazed. "I am _family."_

"I meant blood."

JJ pressed a hand to her forehead. Too much was happening all at once and now her mother and Pen were playing tug of war over Henry.

"Stop it!" JJ hissed. "Henry is staying with me! Mother, you can pick him up tomorrow, but tonight he stays in my and Will's house."

Jane was instantly chastised. "Dear, I only meant to help…"

"Is everything okay?" Hotch asked as he deliberately stepped into the argument.

"Yes."

Hotch looked at the three women. "Beth and I are leaving now. We still have work tomorrow," he reminded Pen, who nodded. "I'm so sorry for your loss, Jennifer." He took her hand in his for a brief squeeze. It was on the tip of his tongue to say something, but he couldn't. So he turned around and walked away.

Jane looked at her watch. "I'll go say good-bye to Henry." She hurried off to where the children were playing.

"Are you okay, Jayje?" Em asked.

"I am. I just have to lie down." She looked around the room at the guests and food laden tables. "After I clean up…"

Pen took her arm. "You are not cleaning up. You are going to rest and take care of my new godchild. Em, Derek, and I have everything covered. Let me get you something to drink."

JJ leaned against Em as the fight went out of her. "Thanks." She only had to make it to when the last guest departed, then she could stop being strong.

Until then, she had to put on a brave face for everyone.

* * *

A/N: Until further notice, this story, and all others, is on hiatus. Thank you.


End file.
